


Black Leather, Pink Lace

by peachlattes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 35, Ben thinks he's dom but is really a sub, CEO Ben Solo, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Kinky, Leather Collar, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pink lacey underwear, Rey is 26, Rey is a dom, Rey likes it kinky, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, ben solo is Soft, i love phasma so much, men wearing lingerie, mentions of food, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachlattes/pseuds/peachlattes
Summary: Reylo Smutember 2020 // Day 6: Swap!Ben Solo likes to be in control and he made sure that people knew this. What happens when he meets Rey, a seemingly harmless new hire who introduces him to a side of himself he never knew existed?The dark and brooding boss swaps places with the sweet and beautiful assistant. He learns a thing or two.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	Black Leather, Pink Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my entry for Reylo Smutember 2020! My prompt is Day 6: Swap! 
> 
> My idea was to do a role reversal with some crossdressing as well! 
> 
> I actually haven't written in a while since quarantine began! so I hope you all enjoy and if there are any grammatical mistakes please just ignore lol or let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> Happy reading and happy Smutember!

When you’re someone like Benjamin Organa-Solo, there’s a certain image of yourself that you have to keep up as you go about your day.

And Ben knew this; he learned it from his mother right before he took over her position as CEO of Alderaan Publishing House and he had spent his entire time in law school mirroring the ways his mentors and professors spoke, stood, laughed, and even how they sat in their chairs during meetings.

At the age of 35, he’d perfected being the “cold and intimidating” boss at work. He knew how to command a room with just his facial expression and posture. He only wore the nicest black suits and the finest Italian leather shoes at work. And he even made it a rule to never engage in any sort of small talk with his employees if he happened to be walking down the hall or grabbing something from the break room.

He knew that one-half of his staff saw him as terrifying and heartless while the other half thought he was the biggest douchebag to ever be born in the continental US. But Ben didn’t mind; in fact, he preferred it like this. He enjoyed the status it gave him, he liked telling people what to do, and he absolutely loved being the one in command.

That was until he met Rey.

His team had hired Rey a couple of months ago to be his personal assistant. He had met her briefly right after her interview when Phasma excitedly announced that Rey had gotten the job. The very seemingly sweet and cheerful young graduate had shown up to her interview with her lovely chestnut locks twisted up in a bun and the perfect shade of rosy pink on her cheeks.

“Well, it’s about time the big boss showed up,” Phasma laughed. “Ben, meet the newest addition of our team and your personal assistant. This is Rey Niima.”

Rey looked up at him through her long eyelashes and offered a small smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo.”

She was pretty, Ben had to admit. Beautiful even. But if she was going to be his assistant from now on, he couldn’t allow himself to think like that.

So Ben blinked at her and nodded curtly before returning his attention to Phasma. “I expect that you’ll be sending my schedule and contact information to her by Monday. Also, find a desk for her to work at.”

With that, he turned around and walked away, the soles of his shoes thundering against the wooden floor. Right before he rounded the corner to his office, he heard Phasma whisper to Rey. “Don’t worry. He seems like an asshole at first but eventually, he warms up.”

Rey giggled in response. “I’m not worried. I can tell he has a soft side.”

On her first day of work, Ben invited Rey into his office to formally introduce himself. She looked completely innocuous bundled up in her large wool coat. He didn’t pay her a second glance as he closed the door behind her. “Please sit and make yourself comfortable,” he said as he gestured to the black leather chair facing his desk.

He picked up the folder Phasma had left on his desk containing Rey’s application. He hadn’t had the chance to properly look over it. In fact, he had pushed even the thought of his new assistant out of his mind until this very moment where she was sitting in his office across from him.

Ben told himself that he just wanted to keep things professional. And the reason why the image of her long eyelashes and her pink lips kept popping into his mind was that she was going to begin working for him and he needed to remember what she looked like.

He quickly flipped through the papers in front of him and sat down behind his desk, quickly unbuttoning his suit jacket and reclining back in his chair.

_Rey Niima. 26 years old. A Bachelor of Arts in journalism. A Masters's degree in publishing. A foster child who earned a full-ride scholarship to NYU. Graduated top of her class._

There didn’t seem to be any previous work experience in writing or publishing but that was fine with him. He already assumed that she would be completely inexperienced but he just needed someone to do the dirty work for him...like picking up his ridiculously expensive coffee order in the morning, booking his meetings with Hux, Phasma, or Mitaka, and sending out the occasional termination email when he just couldn’t be bothered to do such things.

Ben hummed, clearly impressed. “Well, Miss Niima, I must say that your application was excellent and my team made an excellent choice in hiring you. This position certainly may not be what you had in mind but it has a lot of room for growth and advancement and…”

His voice trailed off, his throat suddenly dry, as he watched Rey slowly remove her coat to reveal a sheer white blouse underneath and a tight black skirt that hugged her silhouette perfectly. He could see the pink lace of her bra through her shirt, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants as Rey crossed her legs and leaned forward, the top two buttons of her shirt opened and teasing a glimpse of the soft porcelain skin underneath.

“Uh…duh…” Ben stuttered, trying desperately to gather his thoughts but he could only stare dumbfoundedly at her with his mouth agape and his cock growing harder and harder in his pants.

It’s not like it had been a while since Ben hooked up with someone. He was young, successful, and attractive; Ben knew he could walk into any hotel bar and walk home with the first woman he laid his eyes on. But here he was, his erection straining uncomfortably against the cotton material of his boxers at the sight of Rey’s bra and exposed skin like a 15-year-old teenage boy discovering a Victoria’s Secret catalog for the first time.

“I…ahem,” Ben cleared his throat, quickly looking back down at the papers on his desk. He mindlessly flipped through them, forcing his mouth closed so he wouldn’t keep babbling like a complete idiot.

“Is something the matter?” Rey asked. She let out a small chuckle. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No, no,” Ben quickly shook his head. “Nothing is the matter…”

That’s when he saw Rey smirking back at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Are you sure, Mr. Solo? Because if I’ve done something wrong, I’d really like you to tell me.” Rey stood up slowly from her chair, sauntering to the front of his desk before leaning down to look him in the eyes.

_This is completely inappropriate, right? _Ben felt his heart pound in his chest as a million thoughts crossed through his mind.__

____

____

_Surely Rey isn’t doing this on purpose._

____

____

_She’s just having a wardrobe malfunction, it’s not her fault._

____

____

_Is she moving in slow motion or is that just my brain?_

____

____

_You’re disgusting, Ben. Getting turned on over your new assistant. What kind of boss are you?_

____

____

_You can’t stand up. This is a serious company. You’re a serious man. Rey will never take you seriously if she sees your boner on her first day of work._

____

____

_You idiot, she’s still looking at you. Say something!_

____

____

Ben forced himself to take a breath before grabbing his laptop out of his drawer and snapping it open in front of him. He was desperate to block the hint of cleavage he could see over the top of Rey's shirt.

_Ben Solo, you’re a pervert._

____

____

“Rey, you’ll be corresponding with Phasma from now on. If you need anything, ask her. And if I need you to do anything for me, I’ll send it to you in an email. I sure hope you enjoy your time at Alderaan Publishing.” Ben didn’t dare exhale or even look up from his laptop until he heard the sound of Rey’s shoes clicking away and the door opening.

“I sure hope you’ll let me know if you need anything, Mr. Solo.”

Ben shot his head up and, just as the door was closing behind her, he swore he saw Rey smiling to herself on the way out.

It took about two months of subtle flirting and teasing from Rey before Ben couldn’t take it anymore.

Since that day in his office, Ben had been stroking his cock every night to the thought of Rey’s lacy pink bra peeking through her blouse. All he wanted to do was slowly run his fingers along the front of them, gently trace around her nipple until they were so achingly hard all she could do was whimper and beg for him to rip the dastardly thing off and put her beautiful tits in his mouth.

He’d thrust into his hand, imagining what it’d be like to have those big hazel eyes watch him and fill up with insatiable pleasure as he fucked her on his desk. How he’d endlessly tease her clit with the head of his cock until tears sprung from her eyes. He wondered how she’d taste with her long toned legs around his head, her hands gripping his dark hair as she cried out his name and he lapped up her delicious fluids with his tongue.

But every morning he’d walk into his office like he hadn’t been jacking off to the thought of his assistant the night before. Rey would always greet him with a big beautiful smile and go through the list of things he had to do during the day before handing off his coffee order. And Ben had to use every ounce of control he had to not look at her, only grunting and nodding whenever she said anything.

It really didn’t help that as the spring months approached, Rey began to wear tighter dresses that seemed to get shorter and shorter as the weeks went by. Most of his mornings ended up with him angrily downing his double-shot espresso and grumbling to himself about how disgusting it was that he kept looking at the length of Rey’s dress.

_You’re her boss, Solo! How would it look if people saw you checking out your assistant’s ass?_

____

____

This was all before lunch where he’d always end up furiously stroking himself in his office washroom, moaning Rey’s name as he came into his hands.

Then, one day, Ben heard a soft knock on his door.

It was right before lunch, right before his regularly scheduled “time of shame” in the washroom, and he had just come back from a meeting with Hux where all he could think about was the short skirt Rey was wearing that day and how it hugged her ass perfectly.

“Mr. Solo? I have your lunch order.” It was Rey.

“Shit,” Ben cursed quietly to himself. He quickly grabbed his laptop and angled it in a way so that Rey wouldn’t be able to see his painfully hard erection pressing against his dark dress pants. “Come in, Rey.”

He didn’t lift his eyes from his screen when he heard the door open, forcing himself to keep his eyes on whatever manuscript he was able to pull up onto his screen at the last minute.

“Lunch came in earlier today! I ordered from a new place but I didn’t think they’d deliver it so quickly.” Rey chirped, her voice like music to his ears.

“Mhm. Thanks, Rey.” Ben mumbled, trying his best to keep his breathing level and his lap concealed. He expected her to walk out of his office at that point and bid him a good lunch like she always did...but he could still feel Rey’s eyes on him. He glanced up at her. “Was there anything else?”

Rey’s eyes seemed to light up as soon as he looked up at her. She composed herself and pursed her lips like she was thinking about something. “Well I wanted you to try something new today so I ordered you a steak. Medium rare.” She turned her head to face the huge glass cabinet of liquor Ben had on his wall, filled with the finest wines and whiskeys from all over the world. “I think a red wine would fit perfectly with it, don’t you?”

This is new, Ben thought. He nodded, returning his attention back to his computer screen. “Fine. I’ll have a glass of wine.”

Rey let out a pleased hum. “Let’s see what you have.”

Ben watched over the edge of his screen as she walked to the cabinet, pulled open the glass door, and looked up at the display of wine bottles on the top shelf. Ben’s jaw dropped as Rey stretched up on her toes to reach for a bottle of pinot noir, the end of her skirt riding up to give him a perfect view of her lacey pink thong. It was only for a brief few seconds before Rey was holding the bottle in her hands but Ben swore that he had just died and gone to Heaven.

“Okay, where are the glasses?” Rey asked. At this point he was going to come in his pants, his erection painful and the tip of his cock leaking precum. He truly felt like he was going to explode.

He wasn’t thinking clearly when he said that the glasses were in the bottom drawer. So, when Rey bent down and the end of her skirt rode up revealing the outline of her pussy lips and a growing wet spot on the pink fabric of her underwear, Ben had truly reached his limit.

“Fuck, Rey!” He shot up from his desk, running his hands down his face before he glared at her. He pointed a finger in her direction. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Rey stared back, the ends of her lips twisting up. Her hands gripped the neck of the wine bottle and it took everything in Ben to not groan at the thought of her hands wrapped around his aching cock. “Doing what on purpose, Mr. Solo?”

She slowly walked towards him, like a lioness stalking her prey, her eyes never once leaving his. She bit down on her bottom red-stained lip before reaching a hand out and letting her fingers trail a line up and down the hard bump on the front of his pants. Ben fought hard to suppress his groans of pleasure but ultimately failed when Rey wrapped her tiny hand around the imprint of his leaking tip. She flashed a victorious smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

That was the first time they ended up having sex in Ben’s office washroom.

From then on at night, he would think about the way the two of them stumbled into the washroom like a pair of drunken college students and the soft moans that escaped her mouth as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He gripped every inch of her body, every single curve, before grabbing the round globes of her ass and giving them a squeeze that made Rey squeak and laugh.

He would lay in bed and stroke his cock to the memory of being down on his knees in front of her as her eyes, dark and hazy with lust, flitted across his face and the wide expanse of his chest. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he rasped, his lips sore from kissing her.

Rey grinned before rolling her underwear down her thighs and giving Ben a view of the small tuft of dark hair over her swollen pink lips. “Show me how long, Mr. Solo.”

Ben grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulders. He groaned as he inhaled her sweet heady aroma before looking up at her with a wink and plunging headfirst with his tongue running up and down her tight slit. He coated his tongue with her juices, savoring the taste of her and rubbing the tip of his nose against her clit.

The sound of Rey’s cries and moans as he kissed and sucked between her candy pink lips were ingrained into his mind. The way her nails would sink into his back as he slid his cock into her wet pussy and fucked her against the bathroom wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands digging into her ass, were things he looked forward to every day. He would make himself come multiple times a week to the feeling of her inner walls contracting around his cock as she orgasmed and buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her wails of hot bliss from the rest of the office. The scratches and bruises she left with her mouth were reminders to him that this was all real; he wasn’t in command anymore but he didn’t mind.

A week before Ben would sign the contract to merge Alderaan Publishing House with Resistance Publishers, he was scheduled to attend one final meeting with his future collaborators - Poe Dameron and Finn Boyega.

Like every day for the past couple of months, Rey would walk into Ben’s office with his lunch and a knowing smile on her face. At this point, they were officially a couple and Rey had just moved into Ben’s penthouse apartment. Phasma was absolutely delighted to hear that Rey and Ben were dating while Hux scoffed and sneered at him.

“I knew this already, Solo. Your office is right next to mine and neither you nor Rey are particularly quiet. Do me a favor and Venmo me the two hundred dollars I spent on those noise-canceling headphones,” Hux sighed before giving Ben a pat on his back and walking off with Phasma tittering beside him.

During the day, Ben maintained his reputation as the cold and intimidating boss at work. He wouldn’t talk to anyone as he walked down the halls to his meetings and he had Rey send all his messages and emails. He didn’t usually speak during meetings but when he did all eyes were on him.

At night, Ben eagerly shed away this image and became someone he didn’t recognize at first but soon felt comfortable enough to embrace. He allowed himself to relinquish control and let Rey take command in their bedroom.

If she told him to lie down flat on his back so that she could sit on his face and grind against his tongue, he would fervidly agree and enjoy her sweet cries and juices as they dripped into his mouth like honey. If she told him to sit down so she could run her soft tongue and plump lips across his cock and tease him until he could only whine and beg to come, he would get hard instantly and wouldn’t ejaculate until she said so.

It was actually Ben who sent Rey a link to an online store that sold BDSM-style toys and gear. Neither of them had ever tried to do anything related to BDSM but the thought excited them both. As they scrolled through the website, the first thing that caught their eyes was a leather collar with a chain attached to it. Rey giggled and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend who was turning as red as a tomato.

The collar arrived the very next day.

So, on the day of Ben’s meeting, Rey knew how nervous he would be but she also knew that he would never show it. Whenever he put his “sexy and brooding boss” act on at work, she would roll her eyes and smile quietly to herself because she knew that was not what he was like at home and around her.

She wanted to give him something else to look forward to and had spent the entire night before hinting at a surprise. That morning she left the apartment early in the morning like she did everyday to grab Ben’s coffee order and have his workday schedule planned out for him before he even set foot in the Alderaan Publishing House building.

She made sure he wouldn’t see her all morning, leaving his coffee on his desk and avoiding all the hallways she knew he would be walking down. He had sent her several texts throughout the morning asking her where she was. By the time the lunch she ordered for Ben had arrived and she closed his office door behind her, his hands were already on her waist and his lips were leaving fervent kisses along her jaw and neck.

Rey squealed. “Ben! You’re going to make me drop your lunch.”

“I don’t care, I’ve missed you all morning.” Ben pressed his thick, long cock against the heat between Rey’s leg and garnered a moan from her lips.

“Ben, stop,” Rey commanded. Ben looked at her and pouted, his eyes gleaming with want and desire. She beamed at him and grabbed his jaw with her hand, lifting it up so that she was looking directly into his dark eyes. “Show me how much you missed me.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed both of Rey’s thighs and wrapped them around his waist, pleasure shooting through his spine as she moved her hips against his erection and scrapped her teeth along his jaw before biting down. He practically broke the washroom door down, reminding himself to be mindful of Hux on the other side of the wall but also finding that he didn’t care if Hux heard. He didn’t care if the whole office heard; she was his and he was hers.

Rey pulled away and shot him a cheeky grin. “Did you see what I’m wearing today?”

Ben looked down and saw that she was wearing the same white cloud she had been wearing her first day of work with the top buttons undone and the fabric so sheer that he would see that same lacy pink bra through it.

Rey trailed a finger down the side of his face and across his lower lip, bringing his head back up so that their eyes could meet. “I knew you were looking that day, Mr. Solo. I knew how hard it made you to see my pretty tits in this pink little bra. Did you know I touched myself that night to the thought of your hard cock?”

Ben groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck. “Rey Niima, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“That’s not all,” Rey sang, dropping her legs from Ben’s waist and pushing him down so that he was on his knees again like the first time. She reached her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the matching pink thong to her bra, the same thong that drove Ben to his breaking point. “I want to give you a good luck charm for the meeting.”

She placed the underwear in his hands, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and walked back into his office. Right before she left, she gave him a wink. “I’m having lunch with Rose & Kaydel today. But I’m sure you know what to do with this.”

An hour later Ben was sitting in his meeting, his facial expression unreadable and his posture stoic like always, as he listened to Hux drone on about contracts with Poe and Finn. Almost all the executives were present in the room for the big signing, including Rey who was sitting by the window smiling at him.

Ben felt the tip of his ears flush red and the leaking tip of his cock rub against the soft lace and chiffon material of Rey’s underwear.

Here he was, the enigmatic CEO of Alderaan House Publishing, wearing his girlfriend’s pink lacy underwear underneath his custom-made Louis Vuitton suit. And he had never been so turned on in his life.

As negotiations went on and the time came for him to sign the agreement, all he could think about was going home to Rey and hearing what she’d want him to do that night. He couldn’t get out of the office fast enough and by the time he’d gotten home, with Rey usually making it home before him since her workday ended earlier, he was absolutely flushed and sweating.

When he entered the apartment, he heard Rey’s voice call out to him. “Ben, is that you? I’m in the bedroom.”

He tripped over himself on his way down the hallway, throwing his expensive suit jacket on to the ground and practically ripping his tie off from his neck. When he barged into the room, he was greeted with the sight of Rey laying back on their bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather high heels and holding the leather collar in her hands.

“Look at you,” Rey sighed. She sultrily swung her legs off the edge on the mattress and stood up, stalking towards him with a menacing gleam in her eyes. “You’re panting and red all over. Did you like your good luck charm?”

Ben opened his mouth to speak but only a small whine came out.

“Be a good boy and take your clothes off. When you’re ready, I want you to put this on.” Rey placed the collar on the edge of the bed and went back to her earlier position, watching Ben as he stripped himself of his white dress-shirt and annoying black dress pants. When his hands reached the top of the thong, Rey held up a finger.

“Not that, sweetheart.” She curved her finger in, beckoning him to come over. Her eyes trailed down his body, taking in the large chiseled marble form of his chest, arms, and legs. She had to fight the urge to squeeze her legs together when her eyes landed on the pink piece of fabric that was useless in covering his ass and the red, angry tip of his cock poked out from the chiffon material.

Ben grabbed the collar and wrapped it around his neck, reaching behind himself to buckle it and then leading the chain to Rey.

She grabbed and gently tugged Ben down so that his lips were only a mere millimeters away from hers. “You’ll do whatever I say, won’t you baby?”

Ben looked at her, his hair soaked with sweat with black strands falling in front of his eyes. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down with each huff and puff. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked. The pink tint on her cheeks, the freckles underneath her eyes splayed out like a constellation, her red-stained lips, and the deep fire in her eyes that entranced him since the beginning.

“Always.”

Rey broke out into a huge smile and lay down onto her back, pulling Ben down by the silver chain so that he was kneeling between her thighs and she could wrap her legs around his hips. She reached down and wrapped her hands around his thick cock, pulling it out from the confines of the lace, and ran her fingers up and down the length. “Then fuck me like it was the first time.”

Ben pushed the head of his cock into her entrance, savouring the way Rey cried out his name as he split her open. He pushed all the way in, letting out a groan as his stomach constricted with pleasure and bliss.

He pumped himself in and out of her as Rey tightened her grip on the chain and brought him closer down to her. He watched as her tits bounced up and down on her chest and placed his hot mouth over one nipple while using a hand to roll her other nipple with his fingers.

“Ben! Just like that,” Rey whined. “You’re being such a good boy for me.” Her pants were getting louder and louder.

Ben knew he wasn’t going to last long after hearing those words. His cock began to pulse inside of Rey as his orgasm coiled within him. “Rey….I can’t hold it in anymore….I’m going to come.”

Ben lifted his arms and gripped onto the headboard behind Rey, shifting the angles of her legs so that he could hit that deeper part inside of her. He thrusted in and out, his knuckles turning white with how furiously he was shaking the bedframe.

“Ben! Just keep fucking me like that,” Rey cried out as her walls constricted around him. She came with a wail, her mind melting into white-hot pleasure as her arms wrapped tight around Ben’s torso and pulled him to close to her. Ben wasn’t too far behind, biting down on his lip as the coil snapped and he spurted ropes of cum into her.

Rey brought her hand up, gently running her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, and coached him through his orgasm. “You’re my perfect boy. Doesn’t it feel good?” Ben could only whimper in response as he emptied himself into her. 

When he was done, he collapsed next to Rey on the bed and she twisted her body around to face him and nuzzle closer to his chest. He looked down at her through drooping eyelids, bringing a hand up to wipe a sweaty strand of golden-brown hair from her forehead.

He looked at her with love in his eyes. He didn’t have to be in control anymore; he could let go.

And she looked up into his, irises as dark as onyx that had her transfixed ever since the day they met in the hallway, and did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I was blushing so hard by the end of writing this, I love dom Ben but sub Ben is also pretty hot 
> 
> I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear any critiques or anything as well (just please be nice!).
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Emrys for helping me come up with ideas for the plot! They're so kind and incredibly talented, be on the lookout for their fic coming out soon on the 24th! 
> 
> And also thank you so much to Elle & Aurora for organizing Reylo Smutember this year! Be sure to check out the other fics in the Reylo Smutember collection because they're all wonderful and written by so many talented reylos. 
> 
> I'm also on twitter if anyone wants to say hi! [@sithprvncess](https://twitter.com/sithprvncess)
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe <3


End file.
